1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a CD-ROM rack adapted for holding a number of computer readable disk drivers/players at different elevations and, more particularly, to such a CD-ROM rack in which elongated holding down plates are inserted into respective transverse sliding tracks to control retaining spring plates, causing the retaining spring plates to lock/unlock loaded computer readable disk drivers/players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various CD-ROM racks have been disclosed for use in computers to hold modularized computer readable disk drivers/players (hard disk driver, floppy disk driver, CD-ROM player, DVD player, etc.). Conventional CD-ROM racks commonly use tie screws to fix loaded computer readable disk drivers/players in position. According to this installation method, it is convenient to remove one computer readable disk driver/player from the rack for repair. There are also known CD-ROM racks having locking means at one single side for locking loaded computer readable disk drivers/players. These designs are still not satisfactory in function. During delivery of the computers, the computer readable disk drivers/players tend to be forced out of position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a CD-ROM rack, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a CD-ROM rack, which positively secures the loaded computer readable disk drivers/players in position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a CD-ROM rack, which enables the loaded computer readable disk drivers/players to be easily unlocked and removed from the rack body for repair. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the CD-ROM rack comprises a rack body adapted for supporting computer readable disk drivers/players on the inside at different elevations, the rack body having transverse sliding tracks at two opposite side panels thereof, a plurality of retaining spring plates respectively riveted to the side panels of the rack body and adapted for locking loaded computer readable disk drivers/players, and a plurality of elongated holding down plates respectively inserted into the transverse sliding tracks to hold down the retaining spring plates. in the locking position.